New York
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. El mundo es un lugar frío y desgastante que consume la voluntad para continuar. Y para una niña que lo ha perdido todo, solo queda dejarse llevar por la corriente, aunque esta presagie un trágico final... con una heroína desconocida al rescate. Participa en el Concurso: "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I" de la página de Facebook "Attack on fanfics". Mikasa centric.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

El fic participa en el _«Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I"»_

El reto consiste en crear un cuento de 500 a 1200 palabras, incorporando los siguientes elementos:

Personaje: _Mikasa._

Poema: _La aurora de Federico García Lorca._

Objeto: _Paraguas._

El eterno agradecimiento a Sasha, por bancarse mis quejas. ¡Nos leemos abajo!

 **AU. Mikasa centric.**

.

* * *

.

 **New York**

El mundo es un lugar frío, desgastante y sin voluntad.

Su hogar (o la decadente casa donde residía con otros huérfanos) era un lugar donde sueños rotos y esperanzas ilusas, eran el pan de cada día.

Las fechas pasan en apenas un parpadeo, pues es atemporal aquella estancia, carente de vida o decoración.

Excepto en navidad, cuando hombres trajeados de negro llegan con obsequios, ropa y comida caliente. Y siente que es brevemente feliz, hasta que algunos pequeños desaparecen y no vuelve a verlos.

Y teme algún día seguir ese desgarrador destino de inocencias corrompidas y cuerpo despojados, porque ha escuchado las obscenidades a las que son sometidos los niños que un día fueron sus compañeros. Por ello se esfuerza en esconderse tras un cabello suciamente descuidado y una expresión de muerte.

Hace frío afuera, empieza a perder la sensibilidad a cada paso, le han quitado sus zapatos por no traer dinero suficiente, los beneficios desaparecieron y camina sin rumbo, tal vez esperando que un auto se desvíe y termine con ella como lo hicieron con sus padres.

 _Vaya mentiras se inventa_. Ojalá la ausencia de sus padres fuera un accidente y no un brutal asesinato que presenció.

Los trapos rotos que sus cuidadores llaman vestido se han vuelto de papel.

Nadie presta atención a los huérfanos que rondan la ciudad, sabe que tienen mala fama (y tampoco los culpa, tienen que cumplir con una cuota sin importar los medios). Se detiene agotada, entumida y con los labios resecos. Observa los colosales edificios donde cientos de personas entran y salen sin un objetivo real.

Se cuestiona que si sus padres vivieran, ¿sería como esos niños abaratados de cosas innecesarias y ficticia felicidad?

Trata de pedir una moneda. O un trozo de pan. Aunque prefiere lo segundo para llenar el vacío que la atormenta desde el día anterior que fue castigada.

Ve trajes rojos, hombres de barba blanca, pequeños hombrecillos de trajes verdes muy extraños, por aquí, por allá. Risas, cascabeles y alegrías.

Todo lo que tuvo y le fue arrancado sin previo aviso.

Tiembla. No sabe si es de frío, impotencia o enojo. Y tampoco importa, porque no puede hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Suelta un suspiro que vuelve su aliento una nube de vapor. Y recuerda que todavía es una niña pequeña de nueve años.

Busca desesperada el sol para arroparse de una desgarradora realidad. Levanta la mirada, encontrándose con grandes nubes que la privan de su única fuente de calor. Escucha truenos y ve relámpagos. Y no quiere volver con las manos vacías, porque será golpeada y echada. Otra vez.

Escucha a un niño gritar porque espera ver sus regalos.

—¿Navidad? —Menciona, cayendo en cuenta que el día había llegado, recalcándole el aniversario de su tragedia.

Las primeras gotas caen, mojado los trapos rotos. El agua quema su frágil piel y desea que se detenga; la lluvia, la vida, _su propia existencia._

Es golpeada una y otra vez por adultos que ignoran su presencia.

Ve los autos pasar a toda velocidad en la calle, se tienta. Una y otra vez. Camina con un nuevo objetivo. Espera con paciencia el color verde para dar un paso sin retorno. Una mano detiene su travesía.

—¿Qué haces, niña? —Reclama duramente una voz desconocida. Y no está dispuesta a detener su hazaña—. No es un alternativa —replica el hombre, la gira para verla mejor—. Eres huérfana —afirma y ella tampoco lo niega. Ve un brillo singular en sus ojos, uno que ve cada año y que le crea repulsión. Una sonrisa aparece y se ensancha—. Acompáñame —se niega a acatar la orden pero es arrastrada por la fuerza del adulto. No sé resiste o pelea. Ni siquiera tiene voluntad para vivir.

—¿Qué cree que hace? —La candidez de una voz la saca de su letargo. Observa expectante la silueta de una mujer escondida tras un paraguas.

—Nada que le importe —reclama su captor, todavía tirando de ella. Está segura que el agarre dejará marcas.

—Importa siempre que incluye a una niña llevada contra su voluntad. Suéltela ahora o llamaré a la policía —ordena.

—Ni que valiera la pena discutir por una huérfana. —El asco es palpable cuando la empuja a las faldas de la desconocida—. No podrás salvar a cada mocoso de esta asquerosa ciudad, podrá no haber sido hoy, pero habrá más niños y más personas que sabrán aprovechar la oportunidad.

Siente la ira correr por sus venas en lugar de sangre. Es imposible defender una agobiante verdad.

Lo ve desaparecer entre el mar de personas y levanta la mirada. Debe agradecer, pero preferiría terminar con todo de forma rápida e indolora.

La sonrisa de genuina preocupación reconforta su maltrecho espíritu.

—¿Estás bien? —Ha escuchado esa voz antes, está segura. No sabe dónde, parece nueva y antigua. Observa los huracanes calmados que tiene por ojos, las rosas que cubren sus labios y la noche sin estrellas que cae por sus hombros. La ha visto, pero no la puede reconocer. Se limita a asentir. Está a punto de alejarse cuando una cálida mano se posa en su hombro. No hay miedo ni ansiedad, solo calidez—. Te puedo acompañar a tu casa —ofrece. Se niega. No quiere volver a ese lugar. La desconocida lee su expresión y le ofrece la mano con una sonrisa, de esas que han visto lo peor del mundo y aun así reconocen su belleza—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Asiente. Ella trae paz, calma y armonía a su agitado corazón—. ¿Me puedes decir al menos tu nombre?

—Mikasa Ackerman. —Y la sonrisa se amplía, cargándose de tristeza.

—Te contaré una historia, Mika. Había una vez, una pequeña niña huérfana que caminaba sola en víspera de navidad. Personas malvadas trataron de aprovecharse de ella, hasta que un hombre robusto de voz grave y semblante de matón, intervino con ayuda de un enano gruñón. Vieron rasgos familiares en ella, reconociéndola como la hija pérdida de sus difuntos primos. La acogieron y cuidaron, dándole todo lo necesario.

—¿También una familia amorosa? —La pregunta provocó la risa de la mujer, al imaginarse tan peculiar imagen.

—Así es. Una familia disfuncional llena de brusco y bruto amor, pero el más sincero que jamás encontraría. Y se esforzó por vivir feliz. —Tras un largo silencio, soltó su mano—. Solo te puedo acompañar hasta aquí, así que sé muy valiente. Esto es para ti —agregó, dándole el gran paraguas azul. Le obsequio una última sonrisa antes de alejarse en medio de la noche.

—Por fin te encuentro sola —se estremeció al reconocer la voz. Se resignó a que los cuentos no eran más que fantasía.

—¿Otra vez tratando de aprovecharse de niñas indefensas, Rod?

—Nada que te incumba, Kenny, ya dejaste de ser el perro faldero de mi hermano, así que piérdete de mi vista.

—No lo haré. No luego de la muerte de Razo y Yuu.

Observó al nuevo hombre, reconociendo que era el mismo del relato, ya que detrás de él estaba otro hombre de baja estatura y expresión molesta. Además del inminente reconocimiento del nombre de sus padres.

Tal vez algunos cuentos resultaban ser realidades disfrazadas con palabras bonitas.

Y aquella idea la reconfortó.

.

* * *

.

Son 1199 incluyendo el titulo. Un verdadero reto. Ya tenía una versión que escribí ayer, pero no me convenció (e igual ando pensando en si subirla o no) y hoy tras escuchar el soundtrack de "Black" como por décima vez, llegó a mi como una iluminación esta idea, que era la original.

Honestamente el hecho de entrelazar el poema con la navidad fue lo más complejo. Las quejas sobran, pero al final, me enamoré del resultado.

Ojala les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad a mis demás fics, así que... ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
